a. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a novel apparatus for the proper application of makeup, including mascara, eyeliner, eye glitter, costume or stage makeup, lipstick and nail polish, and other facial makeup products, along with the proper application of adhesive for false eyelashes, among other uses. The instant disclosure relates to methods for using the apparatus for applying the makeup as set forth herein. Also, the instant disclosure relates to a novel packaging device for the application apparatus.
b. Background Art
Applying makeup to the face is not an easy process and even with time and practice, many people find it difficult to properly apply the makeup to the face and other parts of the body. Makeup can include many different types, including mascara, eyeliner, eye glitter, lipstick and nail polish, among other types. Included in the makeup types for the instant disclosure is adhesive for false eyelashes, eye glitter and costume or stage makeup. As an example, mascara is applied to the eyelashes to make them seem more pronounced and noticeable. It can be difficult to apply mascara without getting excess mascara on the various parts of the eye, besides the eyelashes.
Further, as another example, eyeliner is properly applied onto the edges of the eyelids, which can be difficult to do evenly, especially if one does not have a steady hand, and without accidentally applying the eyeliner to other areas of the eye. All of these examples and the other applications of makeup to the face and body are learned over time and even then, are sometimes difficult to do in a manner that provides the look one desires.
Previous patents and applications have disclosed attempts to facilitate the application of makeup on the face and body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,939,159 discloses a device for assisting in the application of eyeliner, in which a handle connects to a shaped member, which includes a guide portion for abutting against a user's eyelid. Users of the device may apply eyeliner by drawing an eyeliner applicator along a side of the guide portion. The device also includes a nose bridge which is situated between the guide portion and the handle, thereby allowing the device to be positioned across a user's nose when in use.
Another applicator example, Publication No. 2014/002006 A1 discloses an applicator for applying eyeliner to the eyelids, which comprises a generally flat gripping part with a non-rotating applicator part containing an application surface, which comes into contact with the skin of the eyelids in order to apply the eyeliner. The application surface has a generally convex shape and the gripping part having a greater or equal apparent height then the applicator part.
The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,251 is used to defines an eye line having a regular contour using a guide strip which may be applied on the eyelids and which will mask the portion of the eyelid above the eye line. The guide strip comprises a sheet of flexible material having a curved edge to define the shape of the eye line. On one side of the sheet there is an adhesive for holding the guide strip onto the eyelid, and the guide strip is preferably made of a plastic material and usually has the general shape of a wing.
Also, the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,298 is for making up, or for a care treatment, of the user's lips, which includes a support, at least a portion of which can be impregnated by a liquid-to-pasty product. The support has a flattened shape and has at least one application surface capable of coming into contact with the user's lips. The portion impregnated with the product is capable of elastic deformation by compression of the surfaces by the lips and of assuming their shape, so that a transfer of the product to the lips is effected during the compression of the support between the user's lips.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,564 discloses a lightweight, portable article for precise application of makeup, which is placed upon a user's eyelid skin, preferably the bottom eyelid skin, adjacent to the eyelashes. With this placement, a user can readily apply mascara or eyeliner without contacting the delicate eyelid skin. The article has a handle portion and an arcuate top portion, which includes an applicator rim with rounded lateral edges and an arced central section, both of which are covered with a rubber guard. The rubber guard contiguously traverses the entire surface area of the applicator rim, resulting in a device yielding a high degree of safety. The article is formed of a smooth polymeric or metal material, and is compact, easily cleaned and enables application of mascara in a safe, hygienic manner.
None of the references described above disclose a disposable face and eye makeup application tool, which prevents unwanted residual fallout of makeup onto areas of the face where the makeup is not desired. Further, none of the references disclose a paper-based, lightweight applicator that is configured to a shape and flexibility so that it can be held over or under the eye on the eyelid during makeup application, and can be used to apply adhesive for false eyelashes. Also, none of the references disclose a disposable applicator that can be likewise used to properly apply lipstick or nail polish without leaving traces of lipstick or nail polish on the face or fingers, respectively. Further, none of the references disclose a packaging configuration for the applicator apparatus so that one or more of the applicators can be placed into the package for easy storage and retrieval, and which can be carried around in one's purse or pocket.
As such there is a need for an applicator apparatus that is disposable and can be used to assist in the proper application of makeup, including mascara, eyeliner, eye glitter, costume or stage makeup, lipstick and nail polish, and other facial makeup products, along with assisting in the proper application of adhesive for false eyelashes, among other uses. There is also a need for a novel packaging device for holding and securing the application apparatus.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.